Freddie Roscoe I love you Lindsey Butterfield I love you too
by leefarley01
Summary: Lindsey Butterfield has moved to the village to be with her fiancee Joseph Roscoe, but the only bad thing is that she has feelings for his brother Freddie. How will that turn
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie Roscoe I love you. Lindsey Butterfield I love you too.**

_A Frindsey fanfic by leefarley01_

**Lindsey Butterfield** was a newbie to the Hollyoaks village. She was engaged to **Joe Roscoe **but she had secret feelings for his brother **Freddie Roscoe**, she had done for the past last 10 years but didn't know how he felt. She got out the taxi cab paying the taxi driver thanking him she looked at the villagers walking past.

Freddie Roscoe had been in the village for 2 weeks now after moving when him and Joe bought the garage as a family business. Freddie was in the local pub having a drink with Joe and Ziggy, having a good laugh not noticing that Lindsey had moved into the village. He finished his drink and said to his brothers he will meet them at home. He got up and left the pub walking through the village.

Lindsey grabbed her suitcase and walked towards the Roscoe household and collided into someone 'Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going' She looked at the person she collided into noticing him 'Oh my god Fred. Is that you' She smiled, wow he looked so gorgeous in that leather jacket, she bit her lip gently as Freddie smirked at her 'Lindsey Butterfield, wow it has been a while. What the hell are you doing here' Lindsey smiled at Freddie 'It has been a while. I have a job at the local hospital you are looking at the junior doctor at Dee Valley'

Freddie smiled at her 'Wow check you out eh, doctor at the hospital. Good luck with that. We should go for a drink sometime, on me. I need to head off to work but I will see you later yeah' He smiled and nods and headed off to the garage. Lindsey watched him go, she bit her lip gently again 'Okay Fred' She whispered 'I love you' Freddie stops quickly 'Did you say something' Lindsey shook her head 'No course I didn't'. Freddie walked to her 'Did you say you love me'

_**Uh oh. Will Lindsey express her true feelings to Freddie or not. Has she just been caught out or not. Will they get together, will Freddie express his feelings to Lindsey. Is this the end of Joe and Lindsey's engagement. Find out in Chapter 2. **_


	2. Chapter 2

****Freddie Roscoe I love you. Lindsey Butterfield I love you too.****

__A Frindsey fanfic by leefarley01 – Chapter 2 __

_**Previously on Freddie Roscoe I love you. Lindsey Butterfield I love you too. **__She whispered 'I love you' Freddie stops quickly 'Did you say something' Lindsey shook her head 'No course I didn't'. Freddie walked to her 'Did you say you love me'___

__Lindsey gulped looking at the tall male in front of her 'Er...no of course not I didn't say I love you. I'm with your brother you muppet' She put her brunette hair behind her ear 'I really need to get to work' Freddie grabbed her arm stopping her 'I love you too' Lindsey looked at Freddie 'You what' __

__Freddie smiled at Lindsey 'You heard me, I said I love you to Lindsey now shut your gob and come here' He pulled her in for a passionately kiss holding her waist close to his body, his arm wrapping round her waist while Lindsey kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and the corner of his leather jacket, he was so hot in that jacket. She pulled away after 10 minutes it felt like an hour. __

__Lindsey smiled at Freddie 'You know we can't be together. I'm engaged to Joe' She showed him her engagement ring. Freddie looked 'Forget Joe, you want to be with me and I want to be with you. Just tell him the truth, there is no one to stop us and I am going nowhere anytime soon' __

__Lindsey nods 'Yeah okay I will tell him. But not now' She smiled heading off to work, as Freddie walked through the village heading over to the garage. Joe grabbed him as he was also in the garage, he pinned him against the wall and hit him repeatedly bruising his face and making him bleed and pushed him down on the floor kicking him in the side 'You ever touch Lindsey again. I will kill you, she loves me not you you useless piece of scum' Joe walked out smirking __

__Freddie coughed up some blood groaning in pain. He had been working for Trevor Royal the local gangster he grabbed his phone and rang Trevor 'Trevor I need you to do something for me' Trevor sat at the bar 'What do you want Roscoe' Freddie stood up slowly 'I promised Lindsey no one will ever stand in our way. I want Joe dead and I want it done today' __

_**Oh my god. Freddie will do anything to keep Lindsey for himself won't he. Will Trevor kill Joe and leave Freddie and Lindsey happy, or will Trevor turn against Freddie and shoot him. Find out in the next chapter. Hope everyone liked this chapter I will try and keep it updated weekly as so many reviews, Goodbye guys **_


End file.
